


Rediculous Celebration

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Messi is too fucking hot to resist, So Ney is just mad with that, Special Car-sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi get approval to go back the pitch, so he want a celebration, a special one. However, Neymar watch things go out of control. He become mad with that. Fine, Ney is always mad for his cute mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediculous Celebration

梅西今天有点喝大了。

内马尔一路追着到车库，看着脸颊酡红的梅西，他现在闹着要爬上自己前不久新入手的法拉利，注意，不是爬进去，是爬上去。他无奈地看着醉醺醺的梅西，试着把他的手臂从车门上扒下来，对，因为他的手仿佛蜘蛛侠那样紧紧地黏在上面，调动身体每一束肌肉往上爬。

“这法拉利红得真骚。”他买回来第二天展示给梅西看的时候他如是说，“像你。”

“车如其人。”内马尔恬不知耻地接上调侃。

内马尔看着又往车上爬并且成功登顶的梅西乐不可支的模样，心想骚的是他，却笑得比谁都甜，都纯洁，都诱人。

 

今天刚完成最后的身体检查，队医跟梅西说，可以提前绿灯让他上场，回程路上他就笑不拢嘴，喊着闹着要去庆祝。

他显然有点兴奋过头了，回家放下路上捎来的外卖就去开葡萄酒，配着波士顿龙虾喝，内马尔觉得这个庆祝有点用力过猛了。

梅西笑着装作乖巧地倒了一杯葡萄酒，放到桌上推到内马尔面前，说不是给他自己的，这杯只给他喝，让他只喝一点。

在内马尔象征式地抿过两口后，梅西叉起一大口还热腾腾的龙虾塞到嘴里，美滋滋地砸吧着嘴，龙虾是他坚决地要买回来的，并不断强调海鲜含有丰富的蛋白质，有助于他恢复状态。

其实是贪吃吧，内马尔看着酒窝都快笑出花儿的梅西，不想拆穿他。

然而在他看着梅西完美解决属于他的那份龙虾后，梅西舔舔嘴唇，一脸艳羡地看着他，看得他莫名其妙的当下，梅西吻了过来。

内马尔感觉到这个亲吻似乎在搜刮什么，梅西尽力地吸吮着他的舌面，好似在寻找还残留在他口腔里的酒精。

他真的嗨得有点不正常，内马尔承受着这一切的时候想。

梅西失望地停下亲吻，擦擦嘴，看向内马尔的眼神似乎在抱怨为什么他喝了这么少，他没法变着花样儿蹭到酒。

“莱昂，你是不是开心过头了？”

内马尔看着眼睛发亮的阿根廷人，然后阿根廷人堂而皇之地在他面前把半杯葡萄酒一饮而尽，还往放在桌上的酒瓶探去。然而在内马尔抢过来之前，梅西已经把瓶里的液体喝掉一半了。

他是不是，额，检查的时候撞了头，意外患上了愈后精神兴奋症？内马尔很疑惑。

酒精这时已经冲上了梅西的大脑，让他处在了半停机的状态，只见他呵呵傻笑，又闹着去坐车，内马尔回过神来唯有跟着他追到了车库。

 

“吻我。”坐在红色法拉利车顶上的梅西向内马尔命令道。

内马尔没有立刻响应，只是谨慎地盯着梅西晃悠在车窗附近的腿，以防他滑下来自己能马上接到。

梅西对于内马尔的不合作感到十分的不开心，他半眯着眼睛，一把扯过内马尔的衣领，将他拉到面前，弯身低头覆上他的嘴唇。

内马尔霎时间口腔里充满了浓郁的葡萄酒香，他之前没仔细看包装，也只是浅抿一点，但他现在想起了这股香气，那是半年前他从伊涅斯塔经营的酒庄里顺来的白葡萄酒，自己平时很少喝，但是记忆里这酒的后劲不应该如此得大，梅西到底是多高兴，才让当中的喜悦获得此般加成效果。

事实上，内马尔并没有这么多时间思考这个问题，因为梅西已经在接吻的过程中把手从他的领口探入，揉搓着他锻炼后得到的坚实胸膛。他惊讶地打断了吻。

梅西却若无其事地坐回到车顶上，手臂架在拱起的腿上，另一只腿继续吊儿郎当地晃着，侧看着有点尴尬的内马尔。

莱昂内尔·笑不拢嘴·梅西此时就像现实版的合不拢腿，继续摆出他经典的坐姿，睥睨着一切。虽然他是坐在法拉利上而不是阿尔卑斯山。

“我真应该问问安德烈斯，他在酒里添加了什么成分，让你这么兴奋。”

“我很开心，内。”梅西的双眼变得迷离。

“我知道。”最明显不过了不是吗？内马尔心里白了一眼。

“不，你不知道，”梅西接着酒劲反驳道，“我躺了快两个月，你不让我看阿根廷的比赛，不让我吃很多肉，不让我闲着打打FIFA，任何时候想抱我就把我圈得不得动弹，想压倒我就压倒我。现在不同了，我健康了，我能跑动了，你会抓不住我的。”

对，你都把自己困在车顶了，我还抓不住你。内马尔暗想道。

“不许上来！”梅西像知晓读心术似的提前防备着准备行动的内马尔。“你在车下，看着。”

内马尔还在想梅西想干什么的时候，梅西已经给出了答案。

梅西的眼睛像被湖水浸润般灵动深邃，他一直用这双眼睛直勾勾地看着内马尔，手上却做着让巴西人唇干口燥的事情。

他在干自己。

只见他把手探入自己为今天的检查而穿上的松垮裤子（不得不说宋的衣服他真的很爱穿），手间的搓动让他紧咬着双唇压抑着短促的喘气和低吟。梅西又满足地舔舐下唇的画面，让内马尔感觉全身的热能像万箭齐发地冲向下方，他难耐地吞咽着。

“只能看着。”梅西看到蠢蠢欲动的内马尔，重复警告道。

内马尔看着正在给自己来一发手活的梅西，心情有点沮丧，能看不能吃能有什么用，浪费。但事与愿违的是，每次他想靠近的时候，梅西都瞪着他警告着他，同时手上的活动节奏愈加的频繁。看着只是自我享受的梅西，内马尔开始后悔为什么自己刚刚打断了那个火辣的吻，明明继续下去就会变得更加美好。

他低头看着抬头的兄弟，又看看在梅西手掌里的同伴，感叹着为什么世间上会有同人不同命，同伞不同柄的悲惨故事。

很快，梅西释放了自己。解放出来的指尖染着精华在空中向内马尔勾了勾，万般难受的内马尔想被勾了魂似的凑到跟前，鬼使神差地张嘴接受了梅西的手指。一阵苦猩的味道充盈着舌上的味蕾。梅西在与内马尔分享着抗争胜利的果实。

当内马尔以为自己可以趁机占领高地的时候，他又被梅西拒之门外。

“我说了，你在车下，看着。”

“莱昂……”内马尔·惯犯·达·席尔瓦又试图用委屈的眼神看着梅西，希望能得到批准靠近。

“没得商量。”梅西坚决地说。

也不知道酒劲是否真的那么大，但是醉酒的梅西软糯起来却是倔强异常，任凭怎样都只能宠着他惯着他。

但内马尔实在憋得难受，特别是看到梅西重新伸入裤内探索，似是沾上什么后又探向后庭。

卧槽。

内马尔开始有点怒火攻心，天杀的莱昂内尔·不知道死字怎么写的·梅西正在挑战他的忍耐底线。他能想象梅西湿润的手指正在哪里徜徉，但是那绝对不够深入，不及他的，他的手指那么短，根本不会探寻到那个地方。

然而他低估了梅西对自己身体的理解。梅西到达的瞬间呼鸣了一声，甜腻又绵长，随后是短促的嘶吼，他原先因为酒醉泛红的脸如今更是涨红无比，耳后和脖颈都因为泛滥的情潮而染上好看的粉色。

内马尔实在绷不住了，梅西现在就像橱窗上一个刚出炉的小蛋糕，喷着甜蜜的香气诱使内马尔捶破玻璃，就算双手流血也要品尝。

然后，梅西向内马尔发出了食用邀请。

他满脸通红着，眼睛湿润着，给出一个纯良到极点的笑容对内马尔说：“亲爱的，我准备好了。”

内马尔“轰”地一下，紧绷颤抖的身体放松些许，恢复意识的时候他已然撑手跃上车顶，眼底闪过的一片红让他再次感叹。

真的很骚。

他像释放出心底被囚禁的猛兽般把梅西压倒在身下，让他上半身贴在车背上，托着他的脖颈热切的啃咬吸吮着，让早已消散无影踪的痕迹重现出来。梅西舒服地让开位置令内马尔尽情地释出压迫已久的怒火，双臂缠着他的肩膀，贴上他的身体，帮着解除巴西人和自己的束缚。

内马尔怒吼着把梅西拉起来，托着他的臀部迫不及待地进入，滑腻潮热的感觉让他满意地哼了一声。

“怎么样？”梅西显出嘴角醉人的梨涡。

内马尔没有答话，只坐着挺动身体，尽一番努力让梅西舒畅地哼叫着。他掐开梅西的嘴唇，肆意侵略阿根廷人柔软灵巧的舌头，追逐着方才尚未品尝够的芬芳馥郁。

梅西无言地接纳所有，一只手紧抓着内马尔来不及脱下的衣服领口，另一只手带领着内马尔在自己胸膛上抚摸。两个人肤色相差甚远的手掌隔着衣服触摸着绵软又富于力量的躯体，禁不住棉质下颤抖着的邀请，双双转入底下进行探索。

内马尔喘着气离开了梅西湿润的嘴，把他整个翻倒在车顶上，提起他的腰身，覆上后背继续保持稳定的节奏摧城拔寨。改变的体位让梅西更加能体会到内马尔的疯狂，他双手在冰凉的金属上支撑着，把脸掩进手掌里，眼角都是被刺激出来的泪。听到车壳不可避免地发出的咯吱乱响的声音，就算是还沉浸在酒精作用中，梅西都多多少少感觉到当下的狂热和荒谬。

竟然就在车库里，在这辆红色法拉利上，还是在车顶。

对身处环境充分完整的认知让梅西突然深感羞愧，他不由自主地收紧下身，被勒痛的内马尔放慢了节拍，在梅西耳边问着“莱昂你怎么了，太紧了……”

梅西尴尬地摇摇头，小声地催促着内马尔“快点，别停，你敢停我就继续自己解决”。

内马尔重新加快节奏，扶着梅西的后腰一阵猛攻，把梅西压得不再说话，剩下的都是低声呢哝。

“前面。”一会儿，刚还在低鸣梅西试着用命令的语气简短说道。

内马尔立马服从地抬手抚慰梅西所说的位置，服务质量之周全再次让梅西轻叹起来。

舒爽的感觉和诡异的场所让梅西同时感受到炙热和寒意，他想要快点结束这场荒诞。他举手向后按在内马尔结实的臀部，同时积极地迎合对方的节奏，帮助着进程的加快。内马尔扶着梅西的侧腰，揉着梅西的后颈，直身接受梅西的按压，向着终点全力冲刺着，最后满足的哼叫一声，把软下的梅西向后抱回怀里。

内马尔在梅西的耳后亲吻着，梅西扭身抚摸着内马尔瘦削的颌骨，享受着细雨般亲密的温存。

“以后你再敢喝那么多酒试试？”

“以后你再敢跟我争抢试试？”

内马尔是不敢了，这么可爱的莱昂只能他看到，只能是他欺负，就算是莱昂自己也不行。

想到这里，他充满醋意地咬了梅西耳垂一口。

莱昂是他的。

“话说，你打算什么时候出来？”梅西扭动一下身体，抗议着。他要泡个热水澡，躺在床上做个好梦，忘记这个荒诞的庆祝。

内马尔听话地退了出来，全程紧抱着梅西，生怕他逃跑似的，把他架在肩上就扛出车库。

或许他可以在帮忙清理的时候再来一次，加深这次庆祝的记忆。

 

第二天内马尔来到车库清理昨天留下的一片狼藉，梅西表示腰酸背痛腿抽筋，并不想再见到这辆骚包的法拉利，拒绝参与清理工作，他必须忘记，忘记。

而内马尔花费了整整一个下午的休息时间给跑车清洗，擦拭，打蜡，看着光洁如新的车身，他感到非常自豪。眨眨眼，他不辞劳苦地跑回屋里，翻来架子，放上手机，设置延时，手脚麻利的翻上车d顶摆好姿势，随着手机快门“咔嚓”一声。

清理工作大功告成。

忘记？

这张事后留念会让梅西毕生难忘的。

这场千载难逢的荒诞庆祝。


End file.
